


Things We Love, People We Love

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [18]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Communication, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Light Angst, Not related to Riverdale (TV), Veronica is trying her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Veronica didn't mean to do it, but now she has to confess.





	Things We Love, People We Love

“Hey, Ronnie, have you seen my good denim jacket?” Betty asks, rifling through her dorm wardrobe again.

“No!” her girlfriend answers, far too quickly to be innocent. She looks down at Betty's bedspread and plucks at imaginary dust when Betty gives her a suspicious look.

“Ronnie...” Betty drags out threateningly, like she's ready to scold one of the kids she babysits. “What did you do to my denim jacket!”

“Nothing! Well, okay, so I hid it,” she confesses quickly with a miserable look on her face. “I spilled some of my nail polish on it, and then when I tried to clean it I just smeared it everywhere, and then I tried to use nail polish remover to get the stain out, but ...” Veronica ducks under her desk and pulls out the damp, blotchy denim jacket, letting it hang from two fingers. “I'm really sorry, Betty. I promise I didn't mean to. I know you love this jacket.”

Veronica looks about two seconds away from crying, cheeks and eyes going red, lips quivering.

“Whoa, hey, no, none of that, Ronnie, it's okay,” she hurries to reassure, bouncing down on the bed with her and tossing the jacket to the desk chair so she can take her girlfriend's hands. “Ronnie, listen to me. It's okay. Thank you for telling me what happened. I'm not mad. I know you tried your best.”

“I'll buy you a new one,” she offers, but Betty shakes her head.

“I don't need a new one. I have other jackets. Ones you don't despise,” she teases gently, bumping their shoulders together.

Ronnie sniffles. “I don't despise it. I just … don't love that one.”

“Well, I did love it,” Betty admits readily. It really had been her favorite. “But I love you more.”


End file.
